


Oblivion

by beardnbeans



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Rhett and Link, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Good Mythical Morning, Teenage Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardnbeans/pseuds/beardnbeans
Summary: Link ruined Rhett's life in their first year of college, and he spends the next year trying to forgive him.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. The Water Tower

Rhett’s mother held her son’s face in her hands before releasing a deep exhale. “Promise me you’ll be good this year? I know last year was hard on you and-”. Rhett pulled away and cut her off. He smiled an honest smile and rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
“I’ll be fine mom. I’m gonna keep seeing Dr. Brett and if things get too bad, I’ll come home. Just like we talked about.” She looked at him for a moment and quickly blinked the tears away from her eyes.   
  
“Okay. I trust you. I love you so much. Promise me you’ll call more often this year.” Rhett nodded and threw his arms around her one last time. The way he towered over her sent a wave of sadness through him. It seemed not so long ago when she was the one looking down at him. He pulled back and took in the wrinkles around her eyes and the grey tinge that wafted through her hair. She was older. They both were.   
  
They said their goodbyes and parted ways and suddenly Rhett’s sadness morphed into a different feeling altogether: nervousness. He hadn’t seen Link since last May. They’d been apart and out of touch for nearly 3 months and they hadn’t left things on the best note. A wave of nausea came over him and he quickly choked it down. He made his way back to his room and pulled out a red suitcase he’d tucked under his bed. Buried under clothes sat an untouched carton of cigarettes. He peeled off the plastic and dropped a pack into his shirt pocket. He’d rehearsed this so many times. What he was going to say, how he was going to say it. The nervousness made its way back into his chest and stomach and he took a deep breath to stifle it.   
  
He had remembered the room number by heart and started walking down the hall. Doubts crossed his mind: what if he isn’t staying in the same room? What if he didn’t even come back this year? Before he could let himself chicken out his knuckles pounded the door twice. He heard rustling and laughing. Suddenly the door swung open and there he was. He was thinner than the last time they spoke. His button-down shirt hung off his sharp collar bones and as Rhett’s eyes flitted down to his jeans, he noticed the button was undone. He heard a girl from inside the room say, “Tell them to leave”, before laughing.   
  
Link didn’t budge. His eyes were transfixed on the man in front of him. Rhett looked different too. Bigger and stronger and taller somehow. His shirt bulged around his arms like it might split open. Link tucked a finger under the short sleeve of his shirt and for the first time, their eyes met. “Your shirt’s too tight.”, was the only thing the shorter boy said.   
  
Rhett let out a breath and said, “Yeah I guess so.”   
  
Link smiled and dropped his hand from Rhett’s shirt. They stayed looking at each other and the voice from inside the room chirped, “Link are you coming back?”   
  
The only response link gave was walking out into the hallway and shutting the door behind him. Before he could speak Rhett blurted out, “d’ya wanna walk to the water tower with me?” So much for his meticulous planning. “I’ve got some cigs and-”  
  
“Yeah let’s go” The shorter boy blurted before retreating back into his room and letting the door close behind him. Rhett heard arguing and footsteps before Link stepped back into the hallway. Link poked his head back into the room before saying, “Don’t be here when I get back.” It was a tone of voice Rhett had heard him use many times. A voice that dripped with disinterest and apathy. A voice Link used when he was done using someone. Rhett swallowed and made no comment.  
  
They left the dorm and made their way to a beaten dirt road. Both men staying silent in the hot sun. Once they’d gotten out of the way of wandering eyes Link interlocked their hands, eyes focused ahead of him, never once looking over to gauge Rhett’s reaction. The taller boy’s head swam with questions and nausea piped back up into his throat. So, it was like this then? So, Link could walk into Rhett’s life and cause a hurricane of destruction and then come back and hold his hand as if nothing had happened? Rhett swallowed and let resignation wash over him. He couldn’t deny the blush that crept over his cheeks or the longing that swirled in his chest.  
  
“I missed you.”, Link said, not looking away from the trail ahead of him. Rhett’s heart sank and he fought away the trembling in his limbs.  
  
“Missed you too.”  
  
They reached the water tower and sat down in the dewy sun-soaked grass. Link made a show of undoing the buttons on his shirt and sliding the fabric off his arms, still not looking toward the taller man. Rhett’s eyes dragged over Link’s body and took in the way his stomach flexed as he laid down in the grass, raising his hands behind his head.  
  
“Pass me a cig?”, Link asked hand outstretched and eyes watching the clouds dance. Rhett fumbled for the pack in his shirt pocket before sliding a cigarette into the boy's calloused fingers. Link smiled and produced a green lighter from his pocket before lighting the cigarette and inhaling deeply. He held the smoke for a while, a habit he’d undoubtedly picked up from his pothead days. Rhett quickly lit his own and together they sat like that, watching the clouds for a while.  
  
“M’ going to a party tonight. You wanna come?”, Link looked over to Rhett for the first time since they left the dorm. Link’s eyes looked tired and lifeless. Like something had crawled inside him and cleared everything out. Rhett studied the cigarette butt in his hand. He’d been back three hours and he’d already broken two promises to his mom. The first being staying away from Link and the second, not smoking. But Rhett was a long way from home. Thousands of miles separated him and his family. Head and limbs dizzy with nicotine, he looked toward the smaller boy.  
  
“Sure. I’m down.” Link smiled at that.  
  
“We have to get some beer or something to bring,” Link said, tapping out another cigarette and placing it between his lips. “It’s bad manners to show up empty-handed.”  
  
Rhett laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, “f’ course. I know a guy.”  
  
As the sun set, they made their way back to the dorms. Each boy going his separate way. When Rhett was back in his own room he sat on the bed and let his head fall into his hands. He’d fucked up completely, inviting Link back into his life. Letting Link nestle himself back into a place in his heart that no one had ever occupied before. Rhett checked the time on his watch and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The party was in an hour.


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link go to a party

Rhett heard a loud knock on his door and his head piped up. 

“Open the fucking door numb nuts your RA is coming down the hall and I’m toting a god damn thirty rack”, the voice shouted. Rhett shot to his feet and made his way to the door, slinging it open and pulling the shorter blonde inside. 

“Why don’t you yell that a little louder Stevie? I’d love to get busted on the first night.”, Rhett glowered, poking his head out to check the hall. 

“Chill out man I was just trying to get you to the door faster.” She said, making her way across his room before cracking open his window. “I’ve missed you man it feels like it’s been ages. She beamed at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I’ve missed you too, it’s been too long.” Rhett ripped open the box on his floor and took out a beer before tossing it to Stevie. She caught it with expert precision and cracked it open. 

“You don’t have a roommate this year?”, she asked taking a long swig from her drink. 

“Nah, most sophomores don’t. Link doesn’t have one this year either.” Rhett immediately winced at the admission of his name. 

“Link? Link Neal?”, She asked accusatory. “Please tell me you didn’t see that scumbag. After what he fucking did?” She stood up from the bed and started rubbing at her temple. “Rhett I’m not cleaning up another mess like last year, I won’t watch him do that to you again.” 

Rhett hung his head and sighed, taking out a can for himself. “I’ve been thinking about what happened last year. A lot.” He took a drink and grimaced at the taste. Beer is only good when you’re already drunk. “And we talked about it.”, He lied. They hadn’t talked about it. Rhett had simply opened up the door and invited Link back in. Like nothing had happened. “He finally apologized.” He hadn’t. “And I told him that I was only interested in being friends.” He did not.

Stevie huffed, taking a long pull before slamming the can down on his windowsill. “That’s all you were all last year Rhett, you were friends. And he still ruined you.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I love you so much man. I’ve known you practically all my life. Deep down I do trust you. But just know that if he ever hurts you again- if I ever come in here and you’re crying over him-” She tilted the bottom of the beer up and crushed the can. “I’ll fucking kill him.” 

Rhett swallowed hard and nodded. “There’s one more thing. He’s-”, Before Rhett could finish there was a knock at the door. “He’s coming to the party with us.” 

Stevie recoiled. “He’s fucking what?”

Rhett opened the door. Link was wearing a blue button down and tight dark jeans that clung to his thin legs. His hair was styled up and back, accentuating his slender neck. “Hey man come on in, we’re pregaming.” Rhett shot an ‘I’m sorry’ look towards Stevie who rolled her eyes. 

Link grabbed a beer and shot a wink towards Rhett. “Look at you man you’re gonna score with the sorority chicks tonight.” Rhett grimaced. 

He had cleaned up pretty well, his long curly hair framed his face, he trimmed his beard and cleaned up his eyebrows. He was wearing a solid black tee shirt that clung to his waist and arms paired with light wash jeans that hugged his thighs. Link couldn’t help but drink in the image of the taller boy leaned against the wall. He unconsciously licked his lips: a signal Rhett was all too familiar with. 

“I wanna head out soon,”, Link said, taking a swig from his beer. “I’m meeting up with Morgan and I don’t wanna keep her waiting.” Rhett’s heart sank. This year really wasn’t different was it? He was just a plaything. He didn’t mean anything to Link, maybe he never did. 

“Yeah man I hear you.” He said solemnly. 

They transferred the beer into back packs and made their way to Jonestown avenue. They heard the music blaring before they even made it to the front yard. On the front porch there were people playing beer pong and taking shots on the railing. Link whistled at the girls in the yard and one short blonde made her way over to Link before draping herself on him. 

“Oh my god Link! You made it!”, She said before kissing him hard on the mouth. She was obviously loose from the liquor, but Link closed his eyes and sunk into her lips. Rhett felt nausea bubbling up in his throat. 

“I’m gonna drop the beer off and…” He trailed off; Link lost to him as he made out with Morgan. 

“Come on man.”, Stevie said before slapping Rhett on the back. “Let’s get you something harder than miller lite.” 

They made their way into the crowded house bumping shoulders with a hundred people. Stevie motioned toward a staircase and Rhett followed. The basement was dimly lit with strobe lights occasionally flashing and much less crowded than the free for all upstairs. Stevie motioned for a short brunet girl to come over and she did. 

“Hey babe, Rhett needs some vodka.” The girl nodded and retreated upstairs. Rhett and Stevie took a seat on the tattered red couch, and Stevie shook her head. She didn’t have to say anything. They were both thinking the same thing: Rhett fucked up. 

The girl from earlier bounced back downstairs and put a shot glass in Rhett’s hand, then poured a hearty dose of medicine into his fist. He swallowed it down and motioned for another. The girl complied and left the bottle at Rhett’s feet. 

“Come here Kenna.” Stevie cooed and Kenna took her place on Stevie’s lap. “Rhett’s been talking to Link again.”, She whispered, and the shorter girl frowned. 

Rhett kept his head hung low, occasionally lifting it to take another shot. The party roared on around him, Stevie and Kenna eventually retreated to a room upstairs. 

When Rhett tried to stand his world spun on its axis. He steadied himself with the arm of the couch and tried to force himself to see straight. He all but crawled up the steps and somehow made his way to a hallway that for some reason seemed slanted. Rhett made a note to himself to let Kenna know the hallway was crooked. Most of the party goers had cleared out and it felt safe to breathe the air again. Rhett steadied himself with the wall and made his way down the hall. Suddenly he felt a hand reach out and hold his bicep. 

“Rhett? Holy shit are you okay?”, Link asked before cupping Rhett’s face in his hands. Rhett’s eyes lolled back, and he giggled. 

“M’ fine. Had shots.” Rhett tried to focus on the face of the man in front of him. When did Link get here? “You’re back.” Rhett cooed. “Don’t leave again m’kay?”, He slurred. “Love it better when you’re here.” 

“I need you to focus Rhett. How many shots did you have?”, Link was now holding Rhett’s arms against the wall to steady him. 

“Had fif-”, He hiccupped. “Fifteen”, He smiled wide. “You left and I was sad, so I got drunk but now you’re back so don’t have to drink anymore.” Rhett gagged and Link threw his arm around him and started walking Rhett to the bathroom. 

“Hang on baby. We’re gonna get you some water and you can get sick if you need to.”, Link’s voice was laced with worry as he helped the giant man sit on the edge on the bathtub. 

Rhett giggled. “You haven’t called me baby in so long. Say it again.”   
Link pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Where is Stevie Rhett? Weren’t you with her?” He wet a rag under the sink and held it to Rhett’s forehead. Rhett groaned in approval and leaned into Link’s touch. 

“Was with her but she left to do sex”, Rhett giggled again. “Can we leave to do sex Link?” The taller man looked into Link’s eyes before sliding off his glasses. “Love your eyes, bo. So blue.” 

Link swallowed. “No Rhett not tonight. I have to figure out how to get you home. Let’s get you up, come on.” 

He took his glasses back and pushed them up his nose. Rhett miraculously stood on his own only wavering slightly. Link leaned against the wall to collect his thoughts. The taller man walked in front of Link and eyed him up and down. 

“Wait. Been wanting to do this.”, Rhett slurred before capturing the shorter boy’s wrists in his hands and pining him against the wall with his body weight. Rhett looked down at Link whose eyes were closed in ecstasy. “You ‘member. The first party we went to.”, He slurred before grinding himself into Link. The shorter boy moaned and let his head roll back. “You pinned me up against the wall just like this. It was the first time I ever felt your dick against me.” Rhett lowered his open mouth towards Link’s. 

Link snapped himself out of it and squirmed loose from Rhett’s touch. “Stop, bo. Not tonight, not like this you’re too drunk let’s get you home.” Rhett whined in protest. 

“If I let you take me home you promise you’ll stay the night? We don’t have to do anything I just want you there.” 

Link chewed his lip and then nodded. “Yeah Rhett. I’ll stay. Just let me get you home safe.” 

Link called a cab on the landline and they shared a cigarette while they waited. They sat on the porch steps together and Rhett laid his head in Link’s lap while the brunette ran his fingers through the taller boy’s hair. Rhett lulled asleep. 

The screen door creaked open and Stevie towered over Link. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”, She whispered to not wake Rhett up. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She said, motioning to the passed-out boy in his lap. 

“Look. I know what I did okay. I know I fucked up just-” He tried to find the words. “Let me make it up to him. Let me be better this time. I can be better.” He pleaded with her. 

“Today wasn’t a good fucking start Neal. You dragged him to this party just to ditch him for some chick. The only reason he’s so fucked up in the first place is because you left him, Link. Because this is what you do. You crush him and then swoop in to save him, so he keeps thinking that there’s hope. And he’s so in love with you that he’d let you do this forever.” 

Link choked back his tears, “No that’s not it. I don’t- I don’t mean to, please Stevie. I don’t mean to hurt him I don’t-”

“The fucking act like it Link. Be there for him tonight or I’ll kill you in the morning.”, She said before walking back into the house and slamming the door. 

They took the cab home, Rhett lolling in and out of sleep. Link helped Rhett into his bed and sat next to him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears. 

“Link you’ll stay right? You said you’d stay.”, Rhett slurred as he fought to stay awake. 

“I’m sorry Rhett. I’m sorry not tonight okay? Another night.”, Rhett frowned and nodded. “Let’s get you out of these clothes. You smell like a liquor store.” 

Rhett sat up and lifted his hands up. Link pulled his shirt off, and then helped him slide off his jeans. Using the shirt to wipe the sweat from Rhett’s face and back. The taller boy sunk back into his mattress and drifted off to sleep. 

Link got up to leave but just before he reached the door, Rhett’s voice chirped up, “You don’t hurt me just to help me when I’m all sad do you, Link? Like how Stevie said.”   
Link’s lip quivered and he let his tears fall in the darkness. “No bo, I never mean to hurt you I just- M’ not good at this. I’m sorry.” 

Rhett nodded even though Link couldn’t see him in the darkness. “Okay. I didn’t think so. I love you Link.” 

Link swallowed and fought back his voice from shaking. “Goodnight Rhett.” He said before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this chapter is a real doozy. Drunk Rhett is baby though like ugh how cute. Something I want to try is asking you guys some questions at the end of each chapter to get you guys thinking. So, why do you think Link changes back and forth between being kind to Rhett and hurting him? Do you think this cycle is intentional?


End file.
